


Rain

by Multiple_Universes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Universes/pseuds/Multiple_Universes
Summary: The rain stormed in and caught everyone off guard, clearing the streets and emptying out the city until only two people were left. Victor walked next to Yuuri, holding an umbrella over his head, trying to keep him dry as if he couldn’t see that Yuuri was already completely wet.A short ficlet of a date in the rain.





	Rain

It was raining. Not just little drops falling out of the sky or even a kind of mist, but the sort of rain when no umbrella can save you. It was a rain that came with a strong wind. It came on all sides. It came horizontally until everyone was drenched to the bone.

Victor walked next to Yuuri, holding an umbrella over his head, trying to keep him dry as if he couldn’t see that Yuuri was already completely wet, as if he couldn’t see that it was just a waste of effort.

Yuuri’s eyes glowed as he looked at him in that way that only he could. In a way that warmed Victor up, no matter how cold the rain was.

But the rain wasn’t cold. It was warm. Warm like the nice warm shower he took after a long day to wash all the exhaustion away. Warm like Yuuri’s kisses or Yuuri’s embrace.

Before the clouds and the rain the sun had done its work: warming up the air and heating up the sidewalk. In fact, the rain had stormed in and caught everyone off guard. It had cleared the streets, sending everyone running for cover.

Leaving only the two of them.

Yuuri laughed and pulled his shoes off. He’d pulled his glasses off already. All wet, they hadn’t been much use. He was in a light summer shirt and shorts that were all drenched now, sticking to his skin, but Victor, who would’ve normally had been distracted by this, was too busy looking at the boy’s smile.

It was so warm.

Yuuri walked barefoot down the street, splashing through puddles that stretched on forever.

There was no use in wearing shoes with so much water and so he pulled them off and walked barefoot at Yuuri’s side, still holding the useless umbrella.

Yuuri hooked his arm around Victor’s and put his head on Victor’s shoulder. His hand slid up Victor’s arm, the ring on his finger catching Victor’s eye.

It was so warm.

They’d taken the train to Moscow and spent a few days there, roaming around the city and enjoying themselves, finding neat little places to visit. There was a small café they’d discovered, hidden away between two giant buildings. The food they were served there was delicious. Afterwards they’d slipped away from the mad crowd into a small quiet place to sneak kisses, as if afraid someone would see them, as if they hadn’t been engaged to each other.

Yuuri raised his head and smiled at Victor and he felt his heart beat faster, hammering against his ribs and pushing him on.

He dropped the umbrella, forgetting all about it and leaned closer for a kiss.

It was so warm.

Yuuri’s nose slid against his and he could hear the boy’s breathing. Slow. Steady.

The rain fell on their faces, hitting eyelids, cheeks, noses. Their lips were wet. A few strands of Victor’s hair stuck to his cheek and a few – to Yuuri’s.

A few seconds and he caught Yuuri’s lips with his own.

Yuuri’s hands were on Victor’s back now. He could feel the gentle patter of his fingers as they worked their way up.

They’d slept in that morning, not in a rush to go anywhere. Victor thought of the way Yuuri held on to him in his sleep, his cheek pressed against Victor’s back.

Yuuri tasted of that hot chocolate they’d shared, or maybe the taste was just still there in his own mouth.

It was so warm.

Tomorrow they would go back. They would take the night train, argue jokingly about who gets the top bunk and then, when they were sure no one was looking, they’d both slip into the bottom bunk together.

Victor pulled away from the kiss, but only to whisper, “I always want to be right here.”

“In Moscow?” Yuuri asked with just a hint of a puzzled expression on his face. “Or just in the middle of the rain?”

Victor chuckled. “In your arms, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Despite all the ongoing fics, I couldn't resist this idea for a ficlet.
> 
> Friendly reminder that you can still vote for the next fic I will write. See the post [ here](http://witharthurkirkland.tumblr.com/post/167287543573/vote-for-the-next-fic) for the list of ideas that I have. The post has a link to a survey that lets you vote anonymously for up to three ideas that appeal most to you. It's a google survey, but you don't need an account in any website to be able to vote. Voting ends November 25th, 2017. Thank you so much for participating!


End file.
